galactic battle
by fishdude54
Summary: Dan was captured by the evil laura, can Jimmy and Bren save him?


Really Stupid French Fries A/N: This is supposed to be weird. The Temple; Chapter 1 "Hello", said Coronado to De Soto, as they passed each other in there speed boats on the way to North America but it wasn't just hello they got in to a long conversation but it had to end. Soon French war ships were closing in on them and machine gun fire was fling every where. That is how De Soto and Coranodo died, so never listen to the stupid history books they are all ways wrong Dan lectured to the whole entire Jedi temple at least watch a movie and eat tortia chips when you learn about these freaks. "I object", screamed Laura, "that's wrong!", she said continuously. "Guards remove her from the building!" Dan's voice echoed through the lecture hall. "Well now that she is gone we can-" BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM. The Jedi temple blew up. Padawan Jimmy and Brendan both woke up in a state of emergency. Dan was gone and huge armies of people were running around with weapons blowing things up. Then they remembered that they were sitting on the emergency ez escape ship hatch. So they started to dig down very deep through the rubble. In about 1 hour Jimmy reached a metal door. Bren used his light saber to cut open the door when he was done they both hoped in the hole. It was completely dark in the hole, Bren suddenly tripped over a bazooka and hit the floor with a thud. Suddenly the lights flickered on. When Bren got up Jimmy reminded him that all you needed to do was clap. "Well", said Bren, "we better get in the ship and leave before the armies find us." So they ran over to the ship and Bren went to the cockpit. Meanwhile, Jimmy was out side of the ship checking out the engines when Laura and 6 of her guards popped their heads out of the hole. "That's whose army that is", said Jimmy quietly to himself. They started shooting at Jimmy so he ran in the ship door at shut it, then he yelled to Bren get us out of the retarded garage, but the garage door was jammed. Bren quickly thought up a solution he would hyper drive right out of the garage. He did leave Laura cursing. But as they were going farther into the sky they were noticed and shot at by tanks. They narrowly escaped the mess because F1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000's attacked them. Eventually they were floating around in space. Matt's Planet; Chapter 2 Jimmy was wandering about the mysterious ship while Bren was doing the "How to Fly This Ship" tutorial. As soon as the autopilot was set for Matt's planet, Bren began roaming about the ship with Jimmy. They played with the buttons finding out what everything did. "When will we get there?" asked Jimmy after 2 hours. "I don't know" answered Bren, as they walked into the cockpit. "Hey I think that is it over there. It looks sort of red," said Jimmy. "Yeah", said Brendan. Soon the ship was flying through the atmosphere toward Matt's large castle. Jimmy typed in the secret code and a large hole appeared on the top of Matt's castle. Bren skillfully landed in the garage as the large metal door closed. "Wow", said Bren, "that is a lot of fire." As Bren and Jimmy walked out of the ship, Matt and his four masked guards followed him. The guards had a black translucent color to them; on the other hand Matt had an aggressive look to him. On his hip he wore a scabbard containing a sword that Matt found in the great mine, he also had a small revolver in his pocket. "Hello" said Matt to Bren and Jimmy. "Long time no see" said Jimmy. 'Hey, Matt," said Bren, "we need your help to find Danny, we think he has been kidnapped by Laura." "Hhmmm" said Matt, in a low voice. "Ok I'll help you, but first let's eat something." So all of them went to the grand dining room. There they ate a large Italian dinner with pasta, sausage, bread, pizza, and a special shrimp dish. After their early dinner they all proceeded to the weapons room and began preparing for the trip thing. Matt took a crossbow, Bren took a rapid fire machine gun and foldable tripod cannon, and Jimmy took a sniper rifle and a 65 millimeter machine gun. They all climbed aboard the ship followed by Matt's 4 guards while matt's mechanics made improvements on the ship. They stored the weapons in the weapon compartment and tested all the new advancements. "Let's go" said Matt, so Bren fired up the engines and zoomed out of the garage. Saved by the Sox; Chapter 3 Once they were out of the atmosphere Bren turned on hyper drive and left the cockpit. "You know who I haven't seen for a while, I haven't seen Jim" announced Matt. "Hey wait" said Bren "Jim has a country, and an army. We better see if he is ok, and while we are there, we can take some of his troops with us." "Good idea" said Jimmy. So Bren went to the cockpit and changed course. Jimmy, when approaching earth, turned off hyper drive because Bren was in the bathroom. As he came back Jimmy saw something on the radar and asked Bren what it was. "I don't know" said Bren, so he left clicked on it with the mouse. "It looks like a missile- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" BOOM! It hit the hull. Bren pushed Jimmy off the chair and lunged the throttle toward him. The ship shot toward earth at full speed, suddenly 7 fighter jets shot out of a cloud and broke formation before they collided with the ship. Missiles were hitting the ship continuously. Luckily the shield gave some protection but the ship was still taking damage. Matt was held in place by his guards to keep from falling over, and Jimmy and Bren were in the cockpit trying to lose the fighter jets. Suddenly 5 missiles hit the engine room and the health went to 2. Then out of pure luck a missile from the earth hurled up, Jimmy braced for a crash, but surprisingly the missile passed over them and hit a fighter jet in the nose and it fell toward Earth. As the last of clouds diminished, Jimmy noticed lines of missiles on the ground shooting up into the sky. "We're saved!" he yelled, as the ship sped over the missile launchers, and the fighters blew up 1 by 1. "This must be Jim's country." Matt mused. Once all the fighters were gone everyone got out of the ship and onto the ground. They were greeted by many people including Jim. "Thanks, Jim, for saving us" said Matt, as his guards carried him down the ramp. "Why are you guys here?" asked Jim. "Well Danny was kidnapped by Katie, Laura's friend, and we want to save him" said Matt. "Wow your ship took a beating" said one of Jim's royal ship builders, interrupting the conversation. "Do you want me to repair it?" "Sure" said Bren, "How long will it take?" "About a week", said the mechanic. "That's fine", said Bren. They loaded the ship onto a trailer and hauled it to the repair yard. "Well", said Jim "now that you have to stay here for a week, we can have some fun and you can stay in my palace." "Great", said Jimmy, so they walked to the army hummer and got in. "How have the Red Sox been playing?" "Good" said Jim as the hummer went toward the palace. When they arrived in the palace Jimmy was amazed by all the hi-tech systems in the room. "You guys will be shown to your room's then meet me in the gaming room." As Jim walked away one of his butlers named Hernando showed them their rooms. The rooms were of tremendous size and had flat screen TV's with Comcast and many other cool things. Then once they were all done unpacking they followed Hernando down the stairs and to the room with a big greenish door. Jimmy was awed by all the plasma televisions and the 2 gamecubes, 1 playsation, and the X boxes next to each TV. "Sit down, choose a TV, play all you want!" yelled Jim. For the week that they stayed in Jim's country they played video games, ate and played football. On Sunday all of them went to the port behind Jim's castle and saw their ship. It was bigger, stronger, and faster. Soon after, Jim started commanding supplies for the trip such as guns, food, and entertainment. "Well", said Bern once they were done loading we better get going, so Matt his guards Jimmy and Bren all got on the ship and prepared for take-off. "Jim, are you coming?" yelled Jimmy over the noise of the engine. "Yes my stuff is arriving now." Once Jim got his luggage they all went on the ship and took off. Intelligence tells that Katie has a small base on Quando that has a force of 2 tanks 50 men and 1 hummer. "Hmmm," said Bren "that is sort of big compared to what we have. but if it is the best we can do let's go." "Ok", said Jim, and he gave Bren the coordinates and Bren changed course. The invasion chapter 4 On the ride they discussed their plan to stealthily invade the base and hijack the tanks and the hummer. Then Jim's troops would come and load any important information on Danny's position. When they arrived Bren landed the shi p far from the base. They got their weapons and supplies and headed toward the base in hover bikes. Once they reached the gate they got off their bikes and went over the plan as Bren sliced a hole in the fence. Jimmy, Brendan and Jim went on a team. Matt went with his guards. As the actual base came in sight Bren, Jimmy, and Jim took out their dart guns. "Hey, stop!" yelled a guard as they approached, but Jim gave him the back rack before he could escape. Jimmy went out near the main entrance and blocked the door as Bren used his laptop to program the hummer to come to their position. Meanwhile, Matt and his guards were in the main control room. "Puh-Puh-Puh!" went Matt's gun as he shot the security guards. Matt's body guards stormed into the room and set up tripod cannons in the windows above the courtyard. Back at the main entrance the hummer was waiting for Bren, Jim, and Jimmy to get into it. When they got in the hummer Jim went into the driver seat. Jimmy took the main cannon and Bren took the double head machine gun in the back. Hey Jimmy yelled Jim as the hummer sped forward. "Yeah!" yelled Jimmy. "Shoot that door on full charge" said Jim. "Ok" said Jimmy as the gun charged up to fire. "Beeeeeezzuwww-bam-pituw" the pieces of the door flew apart and they got shot at from the other side of the door. Jim put the hummer on full speed and it zoomed forward again. The pleasant surprise chapter 5 "Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu" machine gun fire flew everywhere. "tew tew tew tew tew" went Bren's gun as he shot down men. Oh no said Jim as he saw a tank approaching. Bam the head of the tank suddenly blew off as Jimmy shot it with the bazooka charge. Pop sparks flew from the tires as they were popped. "tew tew tew" went Bren's gun as he shot more people. "Power offline" yelled Jim. Jimmy's gun sputtered and shut off, Bren's gun ran out of bullets. Men walked toward the hummer cautiously and grabbed them all. Meanwhile, Matt and his guards were also captured. They were brought to a torture chamber and left there. "Well, at least we tried" said Matt. "I wonder when they are going to kill us" announced Bren. About an hour later they all went to sleep. About nine hours later Jim was awakened by a noise like a door and then a bunch of gun fire. Jim woke up Bren with difficulty and told him what he saw. Bren looked into the distance were he saw a dark silhouette approach. "Hey wait", said Jim as the figure got closer "that is one of my secret agents". The secret agent picked the lock to the jail cell and the door swung open. "Come on" said the agent "lets go." After they were out of the room they ran down the hall. But at the end of the hall stood the remaining 35 men, when suddenly they heard a "wuhp wuhp whup whup whup" sound. Then it suddenly stopped. "Hmmm" said one of the remaining men what was that. Then the door burst open and men stormed in "bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh". The army ran over to Bren, Jimmy, Jim, and Matt and escorted them outside. When they were out of the building Jim recognized the sign on the helicopters, it was his army. "Are you alright" said all of the generals. "Yeah" said Jim, but we didn't get the information on Danny's position, they locked down the information. " Well that is why we have hackers" said one of the admirals as a double bladed helicopter landed and 3 men with computers walked into the building. Suddenly the helicopter alarm sounded "oh no" said the general they learned of the attack and are coming to get us. "We got the information!" yelled one of the hackers as they ran out of the building. "Perfect timing" said Bren, "we need to evacuate." All the people loaded into the helicopters as one of Jim's transports landed to take them away. Once they left Bren Jimmy Jim and Matt took off with 4 fighter escorts. The Plan chapter 6 When they arrived back at Jim's country they planned an attack on Eldansolad the planet where Dan is being kept. The plan was that Bren, Jimmy, Jim, Matt, and 40 men will infiltrate an outpost so they can provide some protection. Then 100,000 men would rush in on the base and get Dan. Meanwhile Bren and Jimmy would escort 12 tanks and 2 artillery to the shields to get rid of some enemy vehicles. Then last we would retreat to the Jedi temple while we help Dan. Okay let's get moving said Bren so we took off with a transport our ship and person transport and a boat craft carrier. Eldansolad is in range everyone Bren announced through the microphone. Let's get ready to move in with the 40 infantries so Bren landed along with the men transport to get down 40 men Matt Jim and Jimmy were all there. "You guys ready?" asked Jimmy, "Yep" said Matt so they secretly went toward the base a few miles away. The final attack chapter 7 Meanwhile Dan was being prepared for an execution by crucifixion, but wasn't nearly ready he had about 4 more hours. "Jimmy, here you deserve this", said Bren, "it was a light saber." "Wow, said Jimmy, "thanks!" When they reached the gate Jimmy used his new light saber to cut open the fence weoooh whoosh "Crap the alarm!" said Jimmy "pew pew pew" the enemies shot at them. The infantry came in and took the evil men by surprise. They captured a few and brought them to the mother ship. Bren, Dan, Jimmy, and Matt moved in with the remaining 30 men as the others they killed a few more men but they were overwhelmed. Bren and Jimmy ran off to leave the others to deal with the men as they went to get the artillery. Matt's guards arrived off in the distance followed by a strange group of hairy animals called Dosgas. There were 50 of them and they physically attacked the men giving Matt enough time to get a tripod cannon set up faaaaaaaaaaaas pew the cannon fired getting more people. But more people kept coming and off in the distance Matt saw another ship full of enemies land. Luckily, Bren arrived with an artillery Cannon. Boom the artillery shell was launched boooom, "direct hit!" said Jimmy, as he came up with their remaining tanks and artillery. Over in the distance they heard the gunshots of the 100,000 troops that were just arriving to retrieve Dan. "Oh no!" yelled Jim one of the tanks exploded. There we heptichopters floating above "pew pew pew" went the machine guns on the chopters trying to kill of some of Jim's troops. Pssssst went Bren's walkie-talkie as one of the chopters spun and hit the ground with a crash Jimmy had shot it down for him. The troops had entered the base Bren yelled to Jimmy, which he had heard on his walkie talkie. Jimmy started to move the artillery forward with Bren leading. Boom boom boom 3 artillery shells were fired and off in the distance the communications center was destroyed. "Yes!" yelled jimmy. "Now they won't be able to send any extra troops." "Hey look the troops they got Dan!" screamed Bren ecstatically as the group of men carried him out, Bren hopped out of his seat in the tank and headed for the ship followed by Jimmy and a few of the dosgas. Weoo the engines on the ship went when it started up. They took off with the dosgas manning the guns. They landed to pick up matt and Jim. It was a dangerous flight to get Dan though, many chopters were behind the firing repeatedly. Bren tried to loose then but was unsuccessful. They swooped down to get Dan from the troops which there were only 10 left of. The troops got on as well because there was no point in leaving them. Behind Bren's ship the mother ship took off destroying everything in its path. They reached outer space and flipped on hyper drive, they then left the cockpit. They all had a reunion on the ship with soda and chips. When they came out of hyper space Jim went on the mother ship and flew down to earth, then matt got dropped off on his planet and Bren, Dan, and Jimmy went home to the temple. After a while thing got back to normal. The temple was being rebuilt and everything that was destroyed was also being rebuilt which Jim and matt funded by selling their planets and countries, they both moved to the Jedi planet called Heladfanan where they lived peacefully. Epilogue After everything was rebuilt Jedi lessons started again. Bren and Jim were awarded the bravery award from Dan. Now the Jedi temple only contained 12 people, the rest got captured or killed. Slowly the number began to grow until they were back at 40 people. For the next few years they lived great having fun and learning. Matt even started his own weapons factory and Jim moved his castle. But how much longer would this peace last? Not very long 

to tell you the truth...

Beta- unicornvampire3z


End file.
